Comment t'appelles-tu ce matin ?
by IronNight
Summary: Après une rupture toute fraîche, Pandore s'envole pour les USA. Un nouveau travail, une nouvelle vie. Mais au fond, qui est Pandore ? Qui ce cache derrière la frivole sorcière ? Tant de questions sans réponses dans les esprits de ses nouveaux collègues. ( je viens de changer mon résumer, me suis lassé de l'ancien)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ( Oui , oui c'est effectivement pourri )! Ma première fanfiction et Crossover ^_^. J'espère que pour un début je ne ferais pas un bide ou alors si c'est le cas , que personne ne s'en apercevra ! N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis :)**

* * *

**Comment t'appelles-tu ce matin ?**

**Prologue : Bye Bye !**

- J'en ai marre John ! J'en ai plus que marre maintenant !

- Je peux tout t'expliquer Pan', je te jure, ce n'est qu'un ami !

- Un ami avec lequel tu échanges des textos plus qu'amicaux, mon hippogriffe ouais ! Hurla-t-elle en jetant la bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait au doigt.

- Je t'ai dit qu'Antoine n'est qu'un ami et un collègue ! Remets cette bague !

- Non ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! C'est déjà assez humiliant que tu me trompes avec un homme ! Je te quitte John ! Tout est fini entre nous. Maintenant sort de cet appartement !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me virer comme ça Pandore !

- J'ai tous les droits, dit elle en pointant une baguette en bois sur lui. J'ai acheté cet appartement, c'est donc le mien et pas le tien ! T'es affaires sont déjà dans le l'appartement, elles t'attendent !

L'homme nommé John sortit de l'appartement, laissant la jeune femme appeler Pandore seule. Celle-ci s'effondra sur le canapé du salon de son apparemment. Il fallait qu'elle parte, loin de l'Angleterre, loin du Chemin-de-Traverse et de John.

* * *

Verdict ?


	2. Chapter 2

**1er Chapitre de cette histoire :3 , dites moi si ça vous plaît.**

* * *

**Comment t'appelles-tu ce matin ?**

**Chapitre 1: America my friends !**

- Les papiers sont faits Miss Silverson. Votre appartement est à présent sur le marché immobilier du chemin de traverse.  
- Parfait. Je compte sur vous pour me tenir informer de tous les détails.  
- Soyez en certaine Miss. Au revoir.

Pandore sortit de l'agence immobilière, ses valises réduites dans ses poches. Elle passa le passage vers le monde moldu. Elle fit arrêter un taxi et monta dedans.

- Où est-ce que je vous dépose ma p'tite dame ?  
- À l'aéroport s'il vous plaît. Le plus rapidement possible.  
- C'est comme si c'était fait ! On m'appelle pas Ed' le rapide pour des clous !

La jeune femme regarder par la fenêtre Londres qui défilé sous ses yeux. Elle avait quitté John, plus rien ne la retenait en Angleterre à présent. Elle se sentait ratée , elle avait dégoûté John de la jante féminine, rien que ça ! Lui qui était le plus grand coureur de jupons durant leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'aéroport et le chauffeur lui annonça gaîment le prix de la course. Elle sortit du taxi et se pencha à la fenêtre du conducteur pour lui donner quelques billets. Elle savait qu'il y en avait trop mais elle s'en fichait , ce n'était pas l'argent qui manquait de toute façon.

Garder la monnaie. Sourit-elle au chauffeur qui faisait des yeux de poisson rouge devant l'argent qu'elle lui avait déposer dans la main.

Elle n'attendit pas que le chauffeur la remercie et elle partit au pas de course vers les guichets pour valider son billet de première classe.

La jeune femme prit enfin place dans son siège prêt du hublot. Elle adorait prendre l'avion , elle prenait toujours la première classe depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée coincée entre deux hommes au regard lubrique ressemblant à des PDG d'entreprise plutôt bons vivants.

Elle regardait les nuages et l'océan en dessous d'elle , bien à l'abri dans cet avion. Bien sûre , elle aurait pu transplaner ou utiliser un portoloin mais c'était tellement agréable de se fondre dans une foule de moldus. On y voyait beaucoup de choses étranges et amusantes. Elle avait vécu le changement dans la société sorcière, l'avant bataille de Poudlard et l'après. La peur dans les yeux de ses parents avant qu'elle entre dans cette école mythique. Ils avaient été membres de l'ordre du Phénix et savaient très bien que le combat était inévitable. Elle les avait vus tombés dans la bataille mais n'avait rien put faire. Toutes les premières années avaient fui sauf elle , sans savoir pourquoi elle était restée là. Les sorts ne la toucher pas. Sans doute les mangemorts avaient vus sa cravate vert et argent , celle de la maison de l'ancêtre de leur maître. Après cela , elle avait connu le mépris encore plus grand qu'avant des autres maisons pour Serpentard. Cela s'était calmé lorsque l'on avait révélé la nature d'agent double du professeur Rogue lors d'une conférence. Toutes les tensions s'étaient apaisées , on ne sait pas trop comment.

Elle s'endormit pour le reste du voyage , une larme perlant au coin de son œil droit.

- Chers passages , le vol 522 au départ de Londres à destination de New-York va atterrir dans quelques instants. Merci de bien vouloir attacher vos ceintures.

Le message réveilla la jeune femme qui s'étira avant d'attacher sa ceinture. L'avion se posa en douceur et la passerelle fut avancée.

- Chers passages , nous venons de nous poser à l'aéroport international de New-York. La température extérieure est de 23°C, soit 73,4 Fahrenheit. Le temps est au beau fixe. Merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie pour ce vol 522.

L'avion se vida peu à peu et Pandore se décida à sortir en dernière , quand le plus gros de la foule se serait évanoui dans la nature. Elle arriva dans le hall de l'aéroport sans valises, juste avec son sac à main. Ce qui la rendait un peu louche.

Un attroupement au milieu de cet espace vitré attira son regard. Elle s'en approcha pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Elle se faufila facilement entre les journalistes et les curieux grâce à sa petite carrure. Un homme donnait une interview , il s'agissait de Tony Stark. Un milliardaire ex fabricant d'armes. Elle avait vu une de ses interviews à la télé quelques jours avant sa rupture avec John.

- Monsieur Stark , cela est-il vrai que vous avez nommé votre secrétaire , Miss Potts , codirectrice de Stark Industries ? Demanda un journaliste.  
- C'est exact. Mais elle n'est à présent plus ma secrétaire. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je suis attendu. Dit-il en quittant l'estrade.

Pandore soupira de lassitude et sortit de l'aéroport. Encore une fois elle prit le taxi jusque dans la rue où se trouvait l'appartement qu'elle avait acheter. Il se trouvait dans une rue calme non loin de Central Park. L'immeuble datait du début 20e siècle. Elle occupait le Loft du dernier étage , en vente depuis quelque temps déjà et qui avait besoin de quelques travaux qu'elle réglerait d'un coup de baguette.

Le vieux concierge lui donna la clé et la laissa monter seule jusqu'en haut en raison de son dos qui le faisait souffrir atrocement. Elle monta l'escalier de marbre lentement et arriva devant la porte de bois travaillé qui s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Les murs étaient délabrés et le vieux papier peint tombait en pièce. Le planchais était poussiéreux et avait perdu sa couleur. En un coup de baguette magique , les murs se recouvrirent de peinture blanc crème , marron clair et grise. Le planchais reprit une couleur vernie et plus aucun mouton de poussière ne traînait. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce qui serrait sa chambre à coucher. Elle était tout aussi délabrée. Pandore ressortit sa baguette et les murs se parèrent d'un rouge vin sensuel et de bandes noires. La jeune femme sortit le lit qu'elle avait réduit de sa poche et lui redonna sa taille normale. Sans plus de cérémonies elle se laissa tomber dessus et sombra dans le monde des rêves.

La jeune femme fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'elle s'était installées dans son nouvel appartement. Elle avait refait l'intégralité de la décoration avec des meubles trouvés par-ci par-là qui se mariaient très bien ensembles. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui l'appelait à cette heure si matinale. Ce n'était que son ex' alors elle reposa le téléphone. Un grognement mécontent se fit entendre de l'autre côté du lit. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la « ville qui ne dort jamais » , elle ne passait presque plus aucune de ses nuits seule. Elle murmurait des mots doux à ceux qu'elle appelait ses « Amoureux d'un soir ».

-Bonjour toi. Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa conquête.  
- Bonjour jolie demoiselle. Lui répondit une voix d'homme endormie.  
- Il va falloir se lever , je dois bientôt partir.  
- J'ai compris le message. Souris l'homme qu'elle avait trouvé plus que charmant, mais dont elle était à présent lassée.

L'homme embrassa un dernier foie Pandore puis prit ses affaires et quitta pour toujours l'appartement. Pandore sortit de son lit sans prendre la peine de couvrir son corps nu. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla avec goût. Elle sortit de chez elle sans oublier de fermer sa porte à clé. Elle descendit prendre un café au Starsbuck du coin de la rue et acheta un magasine féminin.

Elle alla ensuite se poser dans le café où elle avait l'habitude de travailler sur son CV avec son ordinateur portable. Elle avait postulé à plusieurs endroits, mais ne récoltait que des réponses négatives. Elle pouvait , bien entendu , pas parler de ses diplômes sorciers ! Cela lui rendait la tâche ardue. En se baladant sur un site d'actualité et de faits divers , elle trouva un lien vers le site de Stark Industries. Elle cliqua machinalement dessus. Les messages en tous genre étaient poster, mais ce qui attira le regard de la jeune femme fut une offre pour le poste de secrétaire. Après tous , elle n'avait rien à perdre , non ?

* * *

Un avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont follow cette histoire ou qui ont review. Ca me fait immensément plaisir :D ~enjoy~**

**SarahFantaFana : Merci pour ta review j'ai sauté de joie x').**

**Pour info' , les prochains chapitres seront sans doute plus longs , enfin , je vais essayer ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quand travail rime avec ... non ça rime pas en fait.**

Pandore était fière ce soir en rentrant chez elle. Elle l'avait eu ce job ! Avec beaucoup de mal certes, mais elle l'avait eu, et cela, lui booster le moral. Elle allait sûrement bientôt pouvoir être à nouveau sereine et avoir une vie bien rangée, mais en avait-elle envie ? Non, pas du tout. Elle voulait rester la célibataire qu'elle était devenue , n'avoir besoin d'aucuns hommes pour lui dicter sa façon d'être. Pouvoir faire les boutiques sans subir les soupirs exaspérer d'un conjoint, faire l'amour quand elle avait envie, manger ce qu'elle voulait ! Néanmoins, une chose allait changer : plus de sorties à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour où de la nuit, travail oblige. En parlant de travail, le téléphone sonna en affichant le numéro de Mlle Potts. Pandore s'empressa de décrocher , bien qu'elle soit en plein épisode de Bones.

- Allô ?  
- Oui, Mlle Silverson, nous aurions besoin de vous aujourd'hui. Je sais que vous êtes sensé commencer demain, mais Tony insiste. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Potts à travers le téléphone.

Pandore se déplaça jusqu'à sa baie vitrée qui offrait un panorama sur la tour Stark et ses alentours.

- Donnez-moi une demie-heure. Négocia-t-elle après s'être rappeler qu'elle était en pyjama.  
- C'est d'accord ! Lui accorda Pepper Potts visiblement heureuse avant de raccrocher.

Pandore envoya son téléphone sur le canapé et partit se préparer.

Quand elle arriva au dernier étage de la tour Stark , Mlle Ptts l'accueilli. Elle l'emmena prêt de deux canapés en cuirs noirs et la fit s'asseoir avec elle sur l'un deux.

- Où est Mr Stark ? Demanda Pandore méfiante en cherchant du regard dans la pièce.  
- Il est sur le canapé en face de vous. Marmonna Pepper désespérer.  
- Oh ... Je vois. Dit-elle gêner en constatant que son nouveau patron était allonger tel une loque sur le canapé en face d'elle. Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?  
- Disons qu'il à rencontrer quelques problèmes d'ordres personnels. Je ne peux pas être présente cette semaine, j'ai un voyage d'affaires aux Japon qui m'attend et ...  
- Vous voulez me demander de servir de nounou à Mr Stark ?  
- C'est exact et croyez bien que je suis extrêmement gêné et que...  
- Je comprends , de plus je m'engager à touts éventualité en postulant pour le poste de secrétaire personnel de Mr Stark. Sourit-elle à Pepper.  
- Vraiment ? Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante ! Si vous avez un problème dîtes le à JARVIS , il vous aidera. Dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Pandore s'approcha de son patron et tenta de le réveiller. Elle obtint pour toute réponse un grognement mécontent et un geste de la main qui lui disait d'aller poliment voir ailleurs. Travail de merde en perspective ? Sûrement.

- J'espère qu'au moins vous êtes propres. Asséna Pandore.

Deux heures , trente-cinq minutes et quarante-six seconde plus tard , Antony Stark se réveilla avec le plus gros mal de tête qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

-Pepper ? Demanda-t-il en mettant une main sur son front en s'installant au bar.  
- Pepper est partie Mr Stark. Déclara Pandore.  
- Vous êtes qui vous déjà ? Questionna-t-il en ne se souvenant pas du visage de la jeune femme.  
- Pandore Silverson , votre nouvelle secrétaire et assistante personnel.  
- Vous ne travaillez pas pour l'armée ou n'êtes pas un agent infiltré me voulant du mal au moins ?  
- J'en ai l'air ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
- Oui.

Un long silence s'installa, puis Stark le brisa.

- Où est Pepper déjà ?  
-Mlle Potts est partie pour le Japon.  
- C'est vrai...

Nouveau silence , moment génant pour la jeune femme qui ne sais pas trop quoi faire après avoir vu son patron dormir sur le canapé ...

trouvé Et donc vous êtes célibataire Miss Silverson ?  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela regarde qui que ce soit. Dit-elle le rouge aux joues.  
- Allons, entre patron et employer on se dit tout ! La base de la bonne entente au travail ! Et puis de toute façon ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous n'ayez personne dans votre vie.  
- Pourquoi cela ? S'offusqua-t-elle.  
- Vos hanches sont trop larges par rapport à votre tour de taille et votre poitrine est trop petite. Vous avez aussi la peau trop blanche. Pourquoi vous êtes toute rouge , vous êtes en colère ?  
- Non pas du tout. Grinça-elle avec un faux sourire.

Mensonge, mensonge. Elle fulminait et ne savait pas ce qui l'a retenait de sortir sa baguette et de lui crever les yeux avec puis, de l'achever avec des sorts. Sûrement le fait qu'elle finirait à Azkaban ...

- Vous mentez , vous avez envie de me tuer.  
- Soit , mais je ne le ferais pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis avec n'importe qu'elle justice que ce soit.  
- Vous en connaissez plusieurs des justices vous ?  
- Oui , dit-elle mettant fin à la conversation.

- Mlle Silverson , j'ai mal à la tête !  
- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse Mr ?  
- Faire votre boulot d'assistante et me donnez quelque chose contre ! Ronchonna-t-il.  
- Comme si c'était mon boulot de garder un gamin de 40 ans qui va se faire un tour de reins s'il continue ces conneries. Murmura-t-elle.

Pandore n'avait pas le choix , elle allait devoir faire face si elle voulait garder ce travail.

Les semaines s'étaient succédé et Pepper Potts était revenue de son voyage. On avait décidé de remettre de l'ordre dans les archives où plusieurs générations des inventions Stark reposaient sur papier. Pandore était partie s'isoler au fond de l'immense pièce remplie d'armoires. Elle essayait de faire son travail du mieux et le plus rapidement possible mais à chaque nouveau dossier quelque chose piquer sa curiosité. Elle commençait à faire l'inventaire de la 3e armoire dont elle était chargée quand , en inspectant le rangement pas ordre alphabétique , elle trouva un dossier qui n'avait rien à faire là. Curieuse , elle prit le dossier poussiéreux entre ses mains et l'ouvrit. Au fil de sa lecture , elle était de plus en plus troublée : certaines informations étaient rédigées en runes sorcières. À cela , s'ajoutaient quelques noms de sortilèges dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler et des incantations des plus complexes. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait dans les archives de Stark Industrie ? Pandore aurait aimé se dire que cela ne la concernait pas , mais comment ? Non , elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cela. Elle vérifia que personne ne l'observer et d'un geste vif , elle cacha le dossier au fond de son sac à main.

- Mlle Silverson ? Dit une voix derrière elle.  
- Mlle Potts ! S'exclama la jeune femme en sursautant et se retournant. Vous ne vous occupez pas des œuvres plus récentes avec Mr Stark ?  
- Si, si ! Sourit-elle. Je voulais vous prévenir que la tour allait fermer. Il est déjà très tard , vous êtes arrivé tôt il me semble ? Vous devriez y aller.  
- Merci de m'avoir prévenu Mlle Potts et ...  
- Appelez-moi Pepper , vous êtes ici depuis quelque temps déjà et entre nous , je vous apprécie.  
- Oh ... Merci, Pepper. Sourit-elle gêné. Je vais y allez, bonne soirée à vous.

Pandore quitta le plus vite possible la salle des archives et elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais dès qu'elle fut en dehors de la tour. Ses hanches remuées au rythme de ses pas rapide sur le bitume , dans la nuit , seules la lumière des réverbères éclairés son chemin. Dans la pénombre des ruelles isolées, elle voyait des silhouettes qui se détachaient de ce noir perturbant.

Elle ne fut soulagée seulement lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de son appartement et qu'elle eut fermé les volets ainsi que les rideaux.

Depuis plusieurs jours , la jeune femme étudiait le dossier qu'elle avait trouvé dans la réserve de Stark. Elle avait posé quelques jours de repos pour ne pas être déranger. Plus elle avançait dans sa traduction , plus elle avait la certitude de l'existence d'une ancienne collaboration entre Stark Industries et la communauté sorcière. Le dossier daté du début du 20e siècle , il y avait donc peu de chance que quelqu'un connaisse son existence.

Pandore avait allumé sa télé pour se changer les idées , cette histoire runes lui prenait toute son énergie. Les formules étaient complexes et même avec un Optimal en étude des runes aux ASPICS , elle ne comprenait pas tout.

- Faits divers , aujourd'hui , vers 19 heures , la Tour Stark à été victime d'un cambriolage. Plus de 25 dossiers classer importants ont été dérobés dans les archives. La police est à présent sur place entrain d'enquêté. Jimmy Colins , notre envoyé sur place.

La jeune femme monta le son de la télé et écouta attentivement le journaliste en sur poids avec une tâche de sucre sur la chemise parler avec aisance dans le micro qu'on tendait devant lui.

- C'est exact Patrick , il y a bel et bien eu effraction ce soir ici même. Les enquêteurs font de leurs mieux pour trouver le coupable. Il est inutile de préciser que les plans d'armes qui ont été dérobés...

Pandore éteignit la télévision et poussa un soupir. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle n'aurait pas de problèmes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà voilà , le chapitre n°3 de l'histoire :) . Donnez moi votre avis ^^ . Au fait , je cherche un/une correcteur/trice. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un , faites moi signe !**

**~Bonne lecture~**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : SEULE**

Un homme aux cheveux noirs vêtu de cuir marchait dans un couloir mal éclairer. Sous ses pas , le planché grinçait. Il entra dans une pièce où une lumière rouge était diffusée par une vielle lampe à pétrole.

- Tu es en retard , le réprimanda un voix très faible.

- Je sais maître. Pardonnez moi.

- Montre moi ces plans ! Vite ! Ordonna la voix.

L'homme vêtu de cuir avança vers le fauteuil retourné et se pencha vers son maître pour lui donnait les plans.

- Parfait , parfait , tu as fais du bon travail.

- Merci maître , cela n'a pas …

- Tais-toi ! Il en manque un ! Le plus important , je te l'avais préciser incapable !

- Il n'était pas à sa place maître...

- Je te conseil de la retrouver si tu tiens à ta petite vie , si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Bien sure maître.

- Maintenant vas t'en ! Et ne reviens que lorsque je t'appellerais !

L'homme quitta précipitamment la pièce , laissant son maître seul.

- Les voix se lèveront pour amorcer le début de mon règne. Le sang coulera dans les rues et moi seul aurais le pouvoir. Chaque être humain ne pourra échapper à mon contrôle et à mon jugement. Une air nouvelle vient.

Pandore était accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte de son salon. Ça faisait des années que la jeune femme n'avait toucher à une cigarette. Depuis Poudlard , à l'époque elle n'était qu'une adolescente qui se donnait un air de rebelle. Elle se cachait dans la tour d'astronomie pour fumer tranquillement une cigarette ou bien elle allait se promener dans le parc et elle s'adossait à un tronc d'arbres pour fumer en compagnie d'Alex. Alex , c'était son amour d'adolescence. Il s'appelait Alexander Jordan , il était de Gryffondor. Il avait été son premier baisé et sa première fois. Ils se cachaient sous les saules pleureurs près du lac. Là , ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et ils avaient parfois même été plus loin... Avec lui , elle s'était senti plus vivante que jamais. Et puis après Poudlard , du jour au lendemain , plus aucunes nouvelles. Elle s'était senti trahi et abandonnée, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un bouche trou. Aujourd'hui encore , il lui arrivait de repenser à tous ces bons moments.

Trêve de souvenir , cette fois , ce n'étais pas à cause d'Alex qu'elle se grillait une cigarette. C'était à cause de ce dossier qui lui avait prit pas mal de temps. Elle avait finalement réussi à le déchiffré et elle n'aurait pas dû. Ce dossier n'avait rien à faire dans le monde moldu , il devrait se trouver sous clés au ministère de la magie. Les écrits parlaient d'une nouvelle arme qui fonctionnait aussi grâce au tesseract. A croire que cette source d'énergie était connue par tous les peuples de tous horizons... L'arme en question pouvait anéantir une ville en quelques seconde. Un homme avait déjà tenter de le déclencher autrefois et il était dis que des Asgardiens l'en avaient empêcher. Au début , Pandore pensait que le papier ne datait pas de plus de cent ans , elle avait tord. Il était vraiment plus vieux. Mais alors , comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi bien conservais ? La seule solutions était qu'il soit enchanté.

La jeune femme soupira et coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Elle ferma la fenêtre et s'installa sur son canapé. Toute cette histoire lui montait à la tête et elle avait grand besoin de décompresser. C'était décidé , ce soir , elle sortirait.

Il était environ une heure du matin et Pandore faisait la fête dans un des clubs branchés de Manhattan. Depuis de nombreuses semaines qu'elle vivait ici et qu'elle était une habituée du club , tous le monde la connaissait.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda un jeune homme blond.

- Bien sure , l'incita-elle dans un sourire séducteur.

- Vous êtes seule , la questionna-il encore.

La jeune femme acquiesça

- Il semblerait bien , répondit-elle. C'est quoi votre petit nom ?

Quand elle faisait la fête , Pandore était une autre femme. Plus libre , sans limites et usant de son charme.

- Max , et comment se nomme la magnifique créature à qui je fais face ?

- Vous êtes un flatteur , le réprimanda-elle gentiment. Je m'appelle Pandore , un nom un peu étrange d'ailleurs !

- Il vous va à ravir , je vous rassure !

-Merci , vous êtes adorable ! J'aime beaucoup les hommes dans votre genre …

La suite de la soirée ne s'annonçait pas de tous repos. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la jeune femme ramena sa nouvelle conquête pour une nouvelle nuit de folie.

- Vous êtes de retour parmi nous Mlle Silverson ? Lui demanda Pepper Potts.

- Pour un peu plus longtemps j'espère , Mlle Pepper.

- Je le souhaite. Tony est dans son bureau, voici des dossiers à lui faire signer.

- Merci …

Pandore n'avait pas si envie que ça de revenir finalement. A peine de retour et déjà surcharger de travail. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si dure ? Bonne question. Trois , c'est le nombres exacte de coups qu'elle frappa à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre seule et qu'elle trouve son patron en train de plancher sur des … plans.

- Vous êtes vivante Mlle Silverson ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Si j'étais morte , je ne serais pas ici en train de mourir écraser sous le nombre de dossiers à vous faire signer.

- Je les signerais plus tard. Mais , le fait que vous soyez vivante est en sois une bonne nouvelle. Vous avez entendu parlez de l'intrusion dans nos archives ? J'ai fait renforcer la sécurité.

Bien sure qu'elle le savait , qui n'en avait pas entendu parler ? A part un ermite qui vivait dans une grotte au fin fond du Tibet , elle ne voyait pas.

- En effet , j'ai était contrôler en entrant dans la tour... Signez ici s'il vous plaît , lui demanda-elle.

- J'ai dit que je le ferais plus tard.

- J'aimerais que vous le fassiez maintenant.

- Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? Questionna-il dans un sourire.

- La satisfaction de me facilité le travail ?

- Non … dit-il après avoir réfléchis.

- Je vous ferez une bise sur la joue ? Cela vous suffit ?

- Vendu.

- Alors signez ici.

Ce qu'il fit. Bizarrement , même si ce n'était qu'un petit bisou sur la joue , Pandore avait l'impression de signer un pacte avec le diable. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'honorer sa partie du contrat , on entendit une explosion puis une alarme.

- JARVIS , que se passe-il ? Demanda le milliardaire visiblement inquiet.

- Une nouvelle intrusion monsieur , on essaie de me débran...

La voix de JARVIS devint silence. L'ascenseur explosa et un homme aux longs cheveux noirs apparut. Pandore remarqua qu'il tenait une baguette magique dans sa main droite. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre de nom sur cet homme vêtu de cuir.

- Mr Stark , c'est un grand honneur et un plaisir de vous rencontrez ! S'exclama l'homme qui n'avait pas remarquer le présence de Pandore.

- Si vous n'aviez pas détruit la moitié de ma tour , le plaisir serait sûrement partagé, rétorqua Tony Stark.

La jeune femme s'était cacher derrière le bureau pour ne pas être vu. Elle avait peur. Bien sure , pas autant que le jour de la bataille finale , mais elle avait peur. Qui n'aurait pas peur ? Son patron sûrement puisqu'il était tranquillement entrain de proposer un verre à celui qui venait de défoncer son ascenseur et qui était présentement en train de la menacer avec une baquette magique.

- Pourquoi vous tenez un bout de bois à bout de bras ? Vous comptez me le lancer ?

- Vous êtes peut-être un génie Stark , mais vous ignorez que beaucoup de choses vous sont cachées. A vous , au SHIELD , à l'univers ! Mais vous saurez bientôt , ne vous en faite pas , bientôt tous le monde saura !

Pandore hésita un moment à intervenir , dans le doute , elle sortit sa baguette de son chemisier.

- Maintenant , Mr Stark , vous allez devoir me dire où se trouve se que je viens chercher.

- Ca dépend de ce que vous cherchez.

- Quelque chose comme des plans , des plans très anciens si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …

- Malheureusement , je ne vois pas non .

- Je vais faire en sorte de vous rafraîchir la mémoire Mr Stark. Endoloris !

Tony Stark hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Pandore ferma les yeux en entendant le sortilège prononcer. Celui qui produisait un filet de lumière rouge et qui venait frapper de plein fouet pour infligé la pire des douleurs possibles … Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un être humain souffrir ainsi , cela lui rappeler les horreurs de cette guerre. Même sans le courage des Gryffondor , elle se leva et pointa sa baguette.

- Expelliarmus !

Le sortilège n'atteignit pas le sorcier qui se retourna.

- Les boucliers du maître sont plus résistant que ce que je pensais ! S'exclama-il. Allons sorcière , tu es bien courageuse pour te mesurer au bras droit du maître , mais qui es tu donc ? S'amusa-il.

- Qui est ton maître ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Si je répond vous devrez aussi répondre.

- Entendu.

- Je suis Pandore Silverson.

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs se figea puis ricana.

- Intéressant... lança-il avant de disparaître.

La baguette du sorcier se transforma en cendres dans la main de Pandore. Elle décida de se concentrer sur Tony Stark toujours à terre. Durant ses quelques années d'étude à l'université sorcière de Londres , elle avait apprit que les moldus avaient beaucoup plus de mal à résisté aux sortilèges que les sorciers. Ce qui était logique dans un sens.

- Stark est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Tony Stark émit un gémissement qui semblait signifier que oui.

- Restez conscient s'il vous plaît.

Nouveau gémissement de Stark durant incantation ayant pour but de soulagé la douleur. Pandore leva les yeux vers le couloirs où retentissaient des bruits de courses. Quatre personnes entrèrent , essoufflées. Un homme blond visa Pandore avec son arc, elle s'écarta du corps de Stark à moitié conscient et leva les bras en signe de paix.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demanda la femme rousse qui était elle aussi vêtu de cuir. Décidément , le cuir est à la mode.

- Rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Se défendit Pandore.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je … je suis Mlle Silverson , je suis la secrétaire de Mr Tony Stark !

- Connaissez-vous la personne qui à attaquer Mr Stark ?

- Non. Répondit Pandore après un long silence.

- Vous allez nous suivre Mlle Silverson. Maintenant. Déclara un homme noir à qui il manquait un œil.

* * *

Voilà , si vous voulez me faire une remarque ou me donnez des idées pour le prochain chapitre je suis toute ouïe ! :)

Biz'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello' ! Voilà , le chapitre 4 qui m'a était beaucoup réclamer par une certaine personne :'). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ~enjoy~**

**NB : Je remercie ceux qui m'ont review ou qui ont ajouté la fic' en favoris :3. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4:**

Voilà plusieurs jours que Pandore était enfermée dans une chambre, dans un endroit dont elle ignorait la position. Enfin, enfermée, selon ses dires. D'après le SHIELD, elle était seulement en observation. Elle passait ses journées allongée sur le matelas posé sur le sol et à tourner en rond dans la petite pièce. Cet endroit n'avait de chambre que le nom, pensait-elle.

Au bout d'une semaine d'isolement, on l'a sorti enfin de cette pièce où elle commençait à étouffer.

- Stark a confirmé que ce n'était pas vous qui l'avez amoché, alors de qui s'agit-il ? Demanda la femme rousse à qui on avait confié son interrogatoire.  
- Je ne sais pas, je vous l'ai dit quand vous m'avez emmené ici !  
- Calmez-vous. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous faire taire de force.  
Me calmer ? Vous vous prenez pour qui à me dire ça ? Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, ça fait une semaine voir plus, que je croupit dans un pièce minuscule qui sent comme si on y avait laissé pourrir un cadavre ! Je dors sur un matelas tout aussi puant à même le sol ! Je suis innocente et on me force à vivre dans les mêmes conditions que les prisonniers d'Azkaban et les elfes de maison qu'avait ma grand-mère ! La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est d'en finir avec ça ! Les Etats-Unis n'étaient pas une si bonne idée finalement ! J'aurais dû partir m'isoler dans une grotte au Népal ! Là, je n'aurais croisé ni John, ni personne d'autre ! Quand je sortirais d'ici et que j'aurais récupéré ma baguette, je démissionnerais et je vous dirais à tous d'aller-vous faire voir !  
- Calmez-vous, vous êtes au courant que parler ainsi à un agent du SHIELD n'est pas convenable ?  
- J'emmerde les convenances !

À présent, voilà qu'elle s'énervait non seulement à cause de sa situation, mais aussi à propos de John. À ce moment, on aurait dit que toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée et garder en elle pendant tout ce temps était sorti d'un coup. Elle se sentait à présent vide, elle était lassée.

Ce que Pandore ne savait pas, c'est que tout sont interrogatoire était filmé et diffuser en salle de réunion de l'équipe Avengers.

- J'aime bien cette fille, déclara Tony Stark.  
- Comme c'est étonnant... Lui répondit Steve.

Bruce Banner, qui était debout dans un coin en train de regarder attentivement l'écran se rapprocha de la table et de ses collègues.

- Vous pensez que Natasha va réussir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vous doutez d'elle Banner ? Demanda à son tour Barton menaçant.

- N'oubliez pas que nous avons affaire à une prétendue sorcière, rappela Banner.

- Natasha va réussir.

L'équipe Avengers était suspendue au petit écran holographique qui diffusait interrogatoire.

- Et vous me rendrez ma baguette ? Demanda Pandore.

- Bien entendu, mais vous ne pourrez pas quitter la base.

Il y eut un long silence pesant. La veuve noire semblait plus calme que jamais, elle fixait Pandore dans les yeux. La sorcière réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle savait que dans l'histoire, le SHIELD avait tout à gagner et qu'elle ne serait plus qu'une sorte d'animal en cage.

- J'accepte.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, Pandore s'était greffée à l'équipe Avengers et elle se sentait bien seule. Elle ne parlait jamais, elle avait peur. Peur du fait que son patron fasse partie de l'équipe, mais pas seulement, peur de ce qu'on lui répondrait si elle posait une question, peur, car elle, elle n'était pas une super-héroïne. Elle était Pandore Silverson, une ancienne Serpentard roublarde et n'ayant même pas un grain de poussière de courage en elle. Pandore Silverson, enfant d'une famille de Gryffondor à avoir atterri dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard

Bien entendu, la jeune femme avait dû parler des fameux plans au directeur Fury, de toute façon ce borgne l'aurait bien découvert. Le plus spectaculaire, ce fut la réaction de Stark...

- Vous m'avez volé des plans ? Vous êtes viré !

- Il se trouve qu'elle a déjà démissionné Stark ... Rappela Natasha Romanoff.

- Vous êtes deux fois viré !

Pandore s'était contentée de baisser la tête et de quitter la salle de réunion. Elle voulait partir, s'en allait loin de cette nouvelle vie qui l'enchaînait au SHIELD et aux Avengers. Elle voulait partir s'isolait dans un endroit où on ne la reverrait plus jamais, mais s'était peine perdue. Il avait bien réussi à filer Banner jusqu'en Inde alors elle...

- Maître ? Demanda une voix soumise.

- Que veux-tu encore ? Lui cracha une autre voix exaspérée.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sure de l'existence de cette prophétie ?

- Tu doutes de moi?La voix se fit menaçante.

- Jamais maître, jamais je ne pourrais, j'ai trop foi en vous !

- Alors va t'en et trouve moi le point faible de cette femme !

Les Avengers avaient étés réunis dans la salle de réunion. Fury voulait un plan pour retrouver les dossiers de Stark avant qu'un criminel ne passe à l'attaque. Cependant, pour le moment ... Ils n'avaient pas de plan. Pandore s'amusait avec sa baguette et n'écoutait pas grand chose de la réunion.

- Silverson ! Gronde la voix de Fury.

La jeune femme sursauta et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Elle se radoucit en ne sentant plus aucun danger, enfin, il fallait quand même que Fury pût présentement être un danger. Un instant, elle avait cru être de nouveau à Poudlard, quand le professeur Binns l'a réveillé lors des cours d'histoire de la magie.

- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour dormir !

- Je ne dormais pas, répondit-elle innocemment.

- C'est la dernière fois. Parlez-nous plutôt du dossier de Stark que vous avez clandestinement étudié.

Pandore prit une grande inspiration, les plans s'affichèrent.

- Il s'agit d'un plan servant à la construction d'une arme de destruction massive fonctionnant aussi grâce au Tesseract, ce qui laisse à penser que le Tesseract est aussi connu par les sorciers. Ces plans datent de plus d'une soixantaine d'années. Comme on peut le voir sur cette page-ci, les textes sont un mélange de runes et de gaélique ce qui est assez dur à déchiffrer. Traduis mot à mot, le texte donne à peu près ça : « Quand le Tesseract bleu ne fera qu'un avec la machine, le monde tremblera et les forces de l'ombre s'abattront sur le monde. Les gardiens de la prison viendront faire se glaçaient les cœurs et le ciel bleu deviendra sombre. Ils rependront le cahot sous les ordres de leur maître. »

- J'adore ce plan, encore plus joyeux que celui du frère de Thor ! S'exclama Stark.  
- En parlant de Loki, on y fait allusion dans le texte. « Le tirant au casque à cornes viendra panser les blessures de la terre. »

-Vous voulez dire que …

- Que seul Loki est en mesure d'arrêter cette arme.

L'orage arrivait , des bourrasques de vent soufflaient sur l'héliporteur et des trombes d'eau se déversaient. Des éclairs traversèrent le ciel et un grondement d'abord lointain se rapprocha jusqu'à devenir assourdissant. Les deux Asgardiens venaient d'arriver. Pandore se posait toujours la question de « comment le SHIELD les avaient-ils contactés » et surtout « Pourquoi , prendre le risque de garder Loki à bord » . Ce à quoi on lui avait répondu : ne posez pas de question sur ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

- Messieurs, veuillez conduire Loki à sa « chambre », demanda Fury dès qu'il passa le sas.

Loki ne disait rien, mais adressa des sourires hypocrites à l'assembler. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu les deux dieux nordiques, mise à part à la TV. Ils étaient nettement plus impressionnants en vrai. De plus, la description qu'on lui avait faite de Loki était fausse. Il n'était pas vraiment bossu, édenté et manchot. Bref, Star était un menteur.

Le dieu nordique était seul, dans sa cage, et il tournait en rond.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez mortelle ? Demanda-t-il, méchamment en se retournant.

- Vous parlez, répliquait Pandore sans peur.

- Je ne vous parlerai jamais, mortelle insignifiante !

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je suis venu car on m'a dit que ma pêne serait annulé, marmonna le dieu.

- Vous parlez beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas m'adressez la parole à la base.

Il y eut un silence.

- Vous voulez le savoir ? Dit-elle en s'approchant de la vitre.

- À votre avis mortelle ! Répondit-il en faisant de même.

Pandore regardait Loki avec méfiance, après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout et elle ne savait pas si son idée allait fonctionner.

- Vous avez le pouvoir de sauver les terre.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'est une planète insignifiante !

- Je doute que les bonnes actions vous intéressent. Pensez donc aux milliers d'êtres humains qui vous idolâtreront après ça, pensez à cette terre qui vous sera reconnaissante à jamais et qui se prosternera à vos pieds. Cela ne vous fait pas envie ?

Loki voyait bien le petit manège de la jeune femme. Mis à part le fait qu'elle avait un grand talent de manipulatrice, il sentait en elle un flux de magie qui le troublé.

- Vous n'êtes pas une simple mortelle n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul magicien à bord, lui répondit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Une sorcière ? Intéressants, les Avengers ne sont donc pas tous des animaux brutaux ! Je ne fais pas partie des Avengers !

- Je suis là, car j'y suis contrainte... Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne venez pas me parler pour tirer des renseignements sur mes intentions et que tout le bâtiment ne nous écoute pas ? J'ai lançais quelque sortilèges d'insonorisation et les caméras sont... Disons, hors-service

Pandore avait parlé à Loki pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Stark les interrompe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il méfiant à Pandore.

- Je discute avec Loki, répondit-elle comme si de rien était.

- Quand il vient ici, la tête de bouc n'a pas l'habitude qu'on « discute » avec lui ... Et bien moi je discute.

- Et bien moi je discute. Ça vous pose un problème peut-être Mr. Stark ?

- Oui ! C'est un ennemi ! Vous discutez avec un ennemi des Avengers alors que vous êtes une Avengers et …

- Je ne suis pas une Avengers !

- Ne me coupez pas la parole, je suis votre patron et …

- Vous n'êtes pas mon patron ! J'ai démissionnais espèce de crétin congénital !

En grand silence suivit, même le dieu nordique avait cessé de sourire.

- Répétez un peu pour voir ? Demanda Strak les sourcils froncés.

- C.R.E.T.I.N C.O.N.G E.N.I.T.A.L, crétin congénital.

- Sortez votre baguette et on règle ça en un contre un ! J'ai pas peur de vous encastrez dans le mur !

- Vous croyez peut-être que j'ai peur de vous faire manger le sol ?

La seule personne des trois qui semblait, s'amusait, était Loki. Bizarrement, il était près à parier sur la petite brune enragée.

Dans la salle des commandes, on avait perdu toutes les images des caméras de contrôle et s'était l'effervescence. Fury était une véritable... Furie.

- Agent Hill, comment se fait-il que nous ayons perdu les images sans raison ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, nous y travaillons.

Thor semblait chercher quelque chose du regard.

- Vous allez bien Thor ? S'enquit Banner.

- Où est donc l'ami Stark, demanda Thor.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la salle des commandes. En une fraction de seconde, l'équipe des Avengers s'était levée et avait foncer vers la porte.

* * *

_**Verdict ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tous le monde ! Nouveau chapitre sous le signe de la triste :/ bah oui y en faut bien un peu ! **

**Encore une fois , je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction à leurs favs' et une dédi' spécial à SarahFantaFana et à La Sang Pur qui me mettent de gentils commentaires depuis le début 3 ! **

_**PS: j'ai remarquer quelques ( BEAUCOUP) de beugs dans les chapitres précédents je vais essayer d'y remédier dans les prochains.** _

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

Steve Rogers entra le premier dans la salle où se trouver la cage de Loki. Il s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la pièce, un jet de couleur le renvoyant dans le couloir.

Les autres vengeurs ne tardèrent pas et ils restèrent devant la porte sans intervenir. Tony Stark avait revêtu son armure et se battait avec la jeune sorcière qui ne faiblissait pas le moins du monde.

- Vous êtes plutôt résistant pour un grand-père ! Cracha-t-elle à Iron Man.

- C'est une de mes innombrables qualités ! Vous êtes déjà au maximum ? Je m'attendais à mieux !

- Je ne fais que commencé ! _Protego_ !

Stark venait de tenter une nouvelle attaque que la sorcière avait habillement stopper.

- _Confringo_ ! Riposta la jeune femme.

Une partie du mur explosa après que le super-héros ait évité le sort de justesse. Le reste ne fut qu'un ballet de « _Flipendo_ », « _Incarcerem_ », « _Petrificus Totalus_ ».

- Vous ne savez pas visez ! La nargua Stark.

- Il faut croire que vous non plus ! Vous vieillissez, votre vue baisse !

Les deux héros s'apprêtaient à reprendre le combat quand la voix de Fury les arrêta.

- Ca suffit ! Rangez votre Baguette Silverson ! Et vous Stark retirez cette armure ! Je vous assure que les coûts de réparation des dégâts seront déduits de vos fiches de pailles ! Et …

Le directeur n'eut pas les temps de prononcer un mot de plus que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

- _Lumos._

Une lueur éclairant le groupe autour de Pandore apparue au bout de sa baguette. La température chuta et bientôt, même Strak, à l'intérieur de son armure, commençait à grelotter. Pandore savait bien ce que signifiait tous ceci, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre, pas ici, pas maintenant. La jeune femme renifla en sentant sa gorge se serrait d'angoisse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Silverson, on a peur du noir ? Ricana Iron Man.

- Si vous saviez Stark, vous ne feriez pas le fière... vous n'êtes pas préparer à ce qui va se passer.

- Qu'elle est cette menace ? Demanda Fury.

- Ce sont des Détraqueurs monsieur. Les monstres les plus horribles qui puisse existe, l'informa Pandore.

- Ils gardent la prison d'Azkaban ! Intervint Loki, on sentait chez lui aussi, la peur qui montait en puissance.

- Vous connaissez Azkaban ? Comment ? S'étonna Pandore troublée.

- Une longue histoire …

- Sortez Loki de cette cage de verre ! Ordonna la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous écouterais ? S'insurgea Fury.

- Faites-le ! Ils arrivent ! Supplia Pandore en les sentant se rapprocher.

Le directeur Fury n'était pas du genre à obéir à un de ses hommes, mais il savait reconnaître une situation d'urgence et, pour le coup, s'en était bien une. Le dieu Nordique non plus n'était pas fou, et dès qu'il fut libre, il se rapprocha le plus possible de la sorcière.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda Banner.

- Vous allez vous sentir mal, triste et abandonnés, ils …

- Ils feront rejaillir en vous vos pires souvenirs, vos pires souffrances. Vous aurez l'impression qui vous ne pourrez plus jamais être heureux et vous voudrez mourir plutôt que de devoir supporter ça une seconde de plus, fini Pandore après avoir coupé Loki.

Tout autour d'eux se changea en givre et de lentes respirations parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Le souffle des monstres avait une odeur de chaire en putréfaction.

_- Lumos Maxima !_

La lumière revint dans la pièce et les membres de l'équipe voyaient enfin les monstrueux gardiens d'Azkaban tournaient autour d'eux comme des vautours affamés. Tous avaient l'air triste et au bord du suicide. La douleur se lisait sur leurs visages quand un des Détraqueurs s'approchait et aspirait un morceau de leur âme. On entendait les gémissements de Stark dans son armure, les larmes de Natasha qui s'accrochait à Clint de toutes ses forces, Loki qui appelait Thor et inversement, Fury qui marmonnait en serrant les dents de douleur, Bruce qui s'était recroquevillé et enfin, Steve qui tentait désespérément d'appelé ses camarades de guerres pour l'aider. Pandore pleurait aussi, elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser les autres mourir dans de pareilles souffrances, le monde avait besoin des Avengers ! Elle serait une Avengers ! Elle était déjà une Avengers !

La sorcière se raccrocha à la seule tache blanche qu'il restait dans son esprit déjà plonger dans le noir profond. Le souvenir le plus heureux qu'elle avait et qui lui servirait à vaincre ses monstres. L'un des premiers Noël dont elle avait souvenir. Bizarrement, se n'était pas avec son père, mais avec un homme tout de noir vêtu qui l'appelait « ma princesse ».

- _Spero Patronum_ !

La jeune femme pointait les gardiens de prison de sa baguette et les chassés avant qu'ils n'ai dévoré l'âme de ses compagnons d'armes. Un, puis deux , puis trois, puis tous disparurent. Tout redevint comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était produit dans le vaisseau. La jeune femme s'écroula sur le sol et respira bruyamment, puis, elle se releva sur les genoux et s'assura que chaque personne allait bien. Ils étaient tous conscients, mais pour Stark, elle ne savait pas. Elle s'approcha de l'armure et enleva le masque, Stark respirait, s'était déjà ça.

- Stark ? Vous m'entendez ? Réveillez-vous !

- Humm Gneuh Grrrouah, marmonna Stark, ne voulant pas se réveiller.

- _Aguamenti_ !

Stark se leva d'un coup en inspirant bruyamment comme s'il cherchait de l'air.

- Vous êtes malade ! S'exclama-t-il

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda Pandore.

- Je vous hais !

- Avez-vous une douleur intense quelque part ?

- Non, ça va, renonça Stark.

Fury se redressa, faisant face à son équipe, visiblement gênée du comportement que chacun avait eu par rapport aux créatures.

- Bien, je pense que nous avons tous ressenti la même chose lors de cette … attaque. Aussi, je vous demande de ne pas être gêné par vos réactions, vous restez des... personnes. Nous nous devons d'être prêt à intervenir n'importe quand. Alors, faites abstraction de ce qui vient de se produire. Et Loki … vous n'avez pas besoin de cette cage je pense... pour le moment.

* * *

- Bonjour mademoiselle Potts, c'est un honneur ! L'interpella un homme à la sortie de la tour Stark.

- On se connaît ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- Non, non mais je dois vous dire que j'adore votre travail !

- Merci, mais … eh , qu'est ce que vous faites avec ça !

L'homme venait de pointer une baguette magique sur Pepper. Elle reculait de quelques pas pendant que l'homme ricanait.

- _Sectumsempra_ !

Pepper Potts s'écroula sur le sol pendant que l'homme disparaissait dans un craquement sonore, la laissant se vider peu à peu de son sang. Pepper pleurait, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas. A ce moment, elle pensait à la seule personne qui comptait pour elle et qu'elle laissait seul alors qu'il comptait sur elle. Elle voulait finir sa vie à ses côtés, elle le voulait du plus profond de son cœur. Mais on en avait décidé autrement.

- Tony...

* * *

L'équipe Avengers venait de passer au contrôle médical. Apparemment, ils avaient étés les seuls à être attaqués. Soudain, la voix de JARVIS retentit.

- Monsieur, nous venons de retrouver mademoiselle Potts inconsciente.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le milliardaire play-boy philanthrope. On lisait clairement l'inquiétude sur son visage tout d'un coup étonnement blanc.

- J'arrive tout de suite JARVIS.

Tony Stark disparut instantanément et s'envola quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je pense qu'on devrait aussi y allez ! Déclara Pandore.

- Je suis d'accord, c'est louche que ça arrive à peine après l'attaque de ces détraqués ! Encouragea Steve.

- Des Détraqueurs Mr America, rappela Loki.

- Je vais préparer l'un des hélico' disponibles. Vous me rejoignez ? Demanda Oeil-de-Faucon.

- Je vais transplanné , j'arriverais peut-être avant Stark.

- Transpla... quoi ? Demanda Thor ne comprenant pas.

Pandore avait déjà disparu dans un craquement sonore laissant les autres vengeurs éberlués.

* * *

- Stark ? Où êtes-vous ?

Pandore entra alors dans le Loft du dernier étage. C'est là, au milieu du salon qu'elle le trouva. Baignant dans une mare de sang, mais pas le sien. A ses côtés, il y avait Pepper, ou plutôt, le corps de Pepper. Et Stark pleurait, il pleurait comme un enfant.

- Stark ? C'est moi...

- Partez, répondit-il froidement.

- Je ne peux pas. Je dois voir ses blessures, c'est de la magie Stark.

- De la magie … vous êtes une sorcière ! Vous pouvez la faire revivre ! Vous avez le pouvoir de faire revivre Pepper !

- La nécromancie ne fonctionne pas Stark, si vous vous raccrochez à ça vous y perdrez la raison. Vous devez la laisser partir Anthony...

- Non ! Elle doit resté avec moi ! On devait rester ensemble , elle m'avait promis !

- Elle n'a pas eu le choix Stark, laissez-moi voir s'il vous plaît.

- Non ! Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi !

Stark faisait un caprice. Mais à ce moment, qui ne se serait pas accrocher de toutes ses forces à la personne qu'il aime ? Quelque part, elle savait ce que ressentait Stark à ce moment, elle l'avait ressentit il y a 15 ans , lorsqu'elle avait vu ses parents mourir devant ses yeux d'enfant.

- Tony, écoutez-moi ! Si vous voulez coincer l'ordure qui vous l'a enlevé, il va falloir être fort. Je sais ce que vous ressentez, nous serons là. Laissez-moi déterminé quel sort lui a été lancer.

Tony ravala ses larmes et s'écarta un peu du corps sans vie de Pepper, pendant que Pandore se rapprochait. Elle examina le corps, une multitude de plaies parsemaient le corps de Pepper.

- C'est impossible... murmura la jeune femme.

**FLASHBACK**

Pandore marchait dans un couloir des cachots et discutait avec sa meilleure amie Eurydice, une élève de Serdaigle.

- Je hais ma vie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Fait pas la tête, il est pas si pourrit que ça non plus !

- Tu veux rire j'espère ? Et t'as vu la tête d'Alex ! Il va encore me charrier. Vous êtes sympa vous à toujours me laisser la merde !

- Tu boudes à cause d'un bouquin ? Ricana Eurydice.

- Je boude pas ! S'énerva Pandore. Regarde, en plus, il est tout gribouillé ! Il date du siècle dernier ce truc !

- Allez montre-le-moi ! Pouffa la bleu et bronze.

- Si tu y tiens... lui répondit-elle en sortant le livre poussiéreux de son sac.

Eurydice parcourrait la couverture du regard. Pandore n'avait pas tort, le bouquin datait pas d'hier. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda la première page.

- C'est qui le _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Le quoi ? Répéta Pandore étonnée.

- Bah regarde, c'est marquer là... répondit Eurydice en lui tendant le livre.

_- "Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé"_ . Lut Pandore à haute voix.

- Continu ! L'encouragea son amie.

Curieuse, la jeune femme tourna peu à peu les pages du livre. Il y avait beaucoup d'annotations. Des instructions pour les potions, des sortilèges, des petits dessins...

- Imagine, on est tombé sur le journal intime d'un mec ! Tu penses qu'il est beau ?

- Peu être, mais autrefois, les annotations sont datées regardes : 1976 ! Désolé de te décevoir Eury' mais ton beau prince et aujourd'hui vieux et tout rabougri !

- T'es vraiment une vipère ! Tiens, c'est quoi _Sectumsempra_ ?

- Bah lis en dessous, c'est marquer idiote !

_- « Contre les ennemis._ _Il crée de profondes entailles sur la partie du corps visée, comme si la cible avait été "tailladée par une épée". La victime se vide très rapidement de son sang si rien n'est fait dans les minutes qui suivent ». _Charmant...

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

- Comment quelqu'un d'autre pourrait-il … réfléchissait la jeune femme.

- Est-il trop tard ? Demanda la Veuve Noire en arrivant la première.

Tony refondit en larmes et Steve vint poser une main compatissante sur son épaule. Pandore fit un signe de tête pour faire comprendre à l'agent qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien.

- Mais comment... en si peu de temps ? Demanda Banner.

- La magie … n'est pas toujours utilisait à de bonnes fins. Il existe malheureusement plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire visant à blessé, à tué ou à faire souffrir l'être visé.

- Qu'elle est le sort utilisé ? Questionna Loki.

- C'est un sort très peu connu , _Sectumsempra_.

- A-t-elle souffert ? Demanda Stark au plus bas.

Pandore était très triste et gênée pour Stark, comment pouvait-elle lui expliqué qu'à part le Doloris, qui ne tuait pas forcement, elle ne voyait pas grand chose d'aussi douloureux ? Elle ne voulait pas répondre.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous dire que non Stark... la voix de Pandore se bloqua, elle ne voulait pas parler de ses souffrances à Stark mais tout le monde voyait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

* * *

**Voili voulou pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^. Reviews ?**

**NB : Je sais que le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé est sensé avoir disparu dans l'incendie de la salle sur demande mais bon ! **

**~enjoy~**


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou à tous ! Le chapitre a mit du temps à venir mais je n'ai pas plus poster plus tôt pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'étais pas en France et que je n'avait pas de réseau ^^'. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et je vous embrasse fort !

Encore une fois merci à :

La sang pure : pour ton com' :) , tu es toujours là :3 ça me rend heureuse.

SarahFantaFana : pour ta review que tu laisses a chaque fois , ça fait hyper plaisir :')

switch lady : Te voilà enfin x') je t'attendais plus ! Nan je rigole , merci pour le MP et pour ton abonnement. J'espère que l'histoire va continué à te plaire !

Aussi merci à tous ceux qui ont follow et qui suivent l'histoire.

**Chapitre 6:**

Depuis la mort de Pepper, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées sans aucune trace du jeteur de sortilège. Pandore travaillait encore sur la signature de la baguette qui avait jeté le maléfice. Tout ça lui rappelait un peu ses études en sciences des baguettes à l'université sorcière de Londres. Si elle n'était pas partie, elle serait sûrement assise dans l'un des grands amphithéâtres à l'heure qu'il est, en cours de médico-magie. La jeune femme avait suivi beaucoup de cursus différents avant de s'orienter vers la médico-magie, on lui avait souvent dit qu'elle était une Serdaigle ratée tant elle aimait étudier. Finalement, elle avait choisi médico-magie pour pouvoir devenir mage médico-légale. Même si elle savait bien qu'avec ses diplômes, elle pourrait faire ce que bon lui semblait.

La jeune sorcière travaillait sur des photos des blessures de Pepper avec le docteur Banner, alias Hulk le vert. Dans un silence quasiment religieux, mais qui n'avait rien de pesant, ils travaillaient sur leurs microscopes et comparaient leurs résultats. Parfois, l'un des deux se décidait à lancer la conversation.

- Tony va mieux ? Demanda Banner hésitant.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit la sorcière après un instant de silence. Il ne veut parler à personne, il a même refusé que Captain rentre dans sa chambre pour prendre des nouvelles...

- Il ne devrait pas rester seul comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à sa place ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.Je ferais comme lui, répondit le docteur en lui rendant son sourire.

Pandore se replongea dans l'expertise des échantillons et des photographies.

- Banner ? J'ai quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le scientifique s'approcha mais ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Ce sont des inscriptions ? Mais dans des plaies … Dit-il plus que troublé.

- C'est mieux que des inscriptions ! C'est de l'arithmencie, c'est un code !

- Un code qui nous indiquera quoi ? Demanda Natasha en rentrant dans le laboratoire.

- Avec un peu de chance, lorsqu'il a été « gravé » autour des plaies, le code à garder la trace magique de la baguette ! Si on retrouve la trace magique et qu'on déchiffre ce code, nos chances de réussite sont plus que raisonnables, expliqua la jeune femme.

Comment avait-elle put passé à côté de ça avant ? Cela était pourtant si évident ! Mais elle oubliait quelque chose d'important : elle n'avait que des connaissances sommaires en arithmencie !

- Comment allons nous pouvoir déchiffrer ça ? Soupira Banner.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, déclara la sorcière.

- Celle du deuxième étage ? Demanda Natasha.

- Non, celle de l'autre côté.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi...

- Celle du monde magique, expliqua-elle.

* * *

Pandore marchait aux côtés de Loki sur la cinquième avenue, la dégaine des deux personnages attiré les regards surpris et méfiants des passants. Le dieu lançait des regards supérieurs aux passants et était habillé comme pour un gala. Pandore lançait des sourires gênés aux passants, elle était habillée tout à fait normalement ... Pour une sorcière. Encore heureux que les citadins les prenaient seulement pour un couple d'excentriques.

La jeune femme avait dû batailler corps et âme avec le directeur Fury pour que Loki puisse l'accompagner, il n'était pas décidé à laisser le dieu sortir de si tôt. Seulement, si elle avait retenu une leçon de sa scolarité à Serpentard, c'est qu'en manipulant et en tournant la situation à son avantage en utilisant son intelligence, elle pouvait très facilement obtenir ce qu'elle voulût. Le directeur avait donc accepté, mais ce n'était pas comme si les deux sorciers ne voyaient pas les agents du Shield qui les suivaient à la trace en se fondant dans la masse, ils étaient à peine remarquables.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi je dois vous accompagné, lui fit remarquer Loki après quelques minutes de marche.

- Par ce que vous êtes un sorcier, lui expliqua-t-elle comme si s'était la réponse la plus logique.

- J'avais compris, mais pourquoi ? Dit le dieu en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Comme vous êtes un sorcier, le passage vous est ouvert. La bibliothèque est immense, c'est ce qui fait sa réputation dans le monde entier. Seule, je n'y arriverais jamais.

- Même avec un sortilège d'attraction ?

- Je n'ai pas de noms de livres précis en tête, le sort ne fonctionnerait pas ! Il faudra consulter sur place.

- Bien, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

* * *

- Non ! Plus à gauche ! S'exclamait la jeune femme.

-Ici ? Demanda Loki en cherchant le livre que Pandore lui avait demandé.

- Mais non ! Dans les A, je vous ai dit ! Encore plus à gauche !

- Je vais tomber ! Commence à s'énerver le dieu, faisant dangereusement pencher l'échelle.

- Je vous rattraperais, allez-y attrapez-le !

- Vous comptez faire comment ? Je suis beaucoup plus grand que vous et vous n'aurez pas le temps de bouger d'un centimètre ! Je l'ai ! S'exclama Loki en brandissant un gros livre qui se rapprochait de la taille d'un dictionnaire. Le dieu en perdit l'équilibre.

- _Aresto Momentum_, incanta Pandore en brandissant sa baguette.

Loki se redressa après que sa chute fut amortie.

- J'aurais pu le faire seul, dit-il en un sourire moqueur.

- Et moi, j'aurais très bien pu accélérer votre chute, répondit-elle en un sourire machiavélique.

* * *

Stark n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis quelque semaine et ne mangeait presque pas. Naturellement, toute l'équipe était inquiète, même Loki avait presque l'air de s'en soucier.

- On devrait faire quelque chose pour lui ! S'emporta Captain.

- Avez-vous une idée ami Rogers ? Demanda Thor.

- Non ! Justement ! S'énerva-t-il.

Pandore soupira et s'affala sur dans un des fauteuils du salon de son ancien patron. Depuis la mort de Pepper, l'équipe Avengers avait prit ses quartiers dans la tour Stark pour aider Tony à surmonter le drame. Malheureusement, il ne leurs rendait pas la tâche facile.

- Sur Asgard il nous arrive de faire de grande fête qui durent des jours pour nous amuser, l'alcool y cool à flot et les femmes sont nombreuses ! Déclara Thor.

Cette fois, Pandore souffla bruyamment et se mêla de la conversation.

- Stark a déjà des problèmes avec l'alcool, ça ne servira pas à grand chose sauf à l'enfoncer ! Non, je pense qu'il ira mieux quand il se sera vengé...

- Vengé ? Questionna Clint.

- Vous pensez quand même pas qu'il va rester les bras croisés sans rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'autre ? S'étonna Pandore.

- La vengeance est une de vos habitudes ? Demanda Steve méfiant.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point j'y suis attacher ! Ricana-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Vous ne vous êtes jamais vengé Captain ?

- Jamais.

La réponse froide et tranchante de Steve laissa un froid glacial dans la pièce, il lançait des regards de défi à la sorcière.

- Vous ne savez pas ce à côté de quoi vous passez ! S'esclaffa Pandore.

Toute l'équipe était médusée, se pourrait-il qu'ils se soient tous fait une fausse idée de la jeune femme ? Ils avaient tous crus comprendre qu'elle était une femme légère et qu'elle aimait sortir et s'amuser comme tous le monde. Se pourrait-il qu'en fait, ce ne soit qu'une façade qui cache une autre personnalité ? Loki tentait de repérer une faille dans ce masque qu'elle avait construit pour donner l'image d'une femme enfant qui se donnait un air naïve, légère, seulement intéressée par les garçons avec qui elle disparaissait chaque week-end. Pendant un moment, tous s'étaient demandés ce qu'elle fabriquait dans l'équipe... Mais personne n'avait rien dit.

- Je vais essayé de convaincre Stark de sortir de sa chambre, lança finalement Banner après un long silence pesant.

Tous se séparèrent pour faire semblant de vaquer à leurs occupations mais au fond, tous se poser la même question : Stark allait-il sortir ? Pandore ne savait pas, et elle ne préfère pas émettre une hypothèse pour le moment. La jeune sorcière voyait bien que les autres membres de l'équipe Avengers se posaient des questions à son sujet. Avant son départ, elle avait décidé que dorénavant, elle se protégerait sous un masque d'idiote un peu nympho' sur les bords. Mais la réalité était tout autre, ce masque dissimulé une jeune femme calculatrice, intelligente, manipulatrice, illogique, déjantée et qui accordée son amour extrêmement difficilement. Mais il y avait aussi en elle cette facilité déconcertante à percer les autres à jour et à résoudre les énigmes. Voilà comment elle avait toujours été. Elle avait toujours habillement réussi à cacher la réalité, mais parfois, le masque se fissurait. Comme ce jour où les détraqueurs étaient entraient sur l'héliporteur, elle s'en voulait, elle avait montré qu'elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle faisait croire et elle ne ce le pardonné pas. Comme ces semaines, où elle n'avait pas arrêté de faire preuve de logique et d'intelligence pour trouver des traces magiques sur le corps de Pepper, où elle avait aidé Banner dans des recherches. Et à présent, elle venait de révéler un de ses autres traits de caractère, Pandore adorait se vengé, s'était un besoin vital. Comme elle savait très bien que John finirait par payer pour l'avoir humiliée... Elle ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir été aussi transparente ! Il fallait bien sauvé les meubles à présent.

- Bon ! Je vais me mettre sur la table pour me faire les ongles ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Quelques regards d'incompréhension totale et un peu moqueurs lui furent envoyés. La revoilà de nouveau une fillette simple d'esprit et futile pour eux : objectif atteint. Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune femme venait de finir son œuvre quand Banner suivit de Stark sorti de la chambre de ce dernier qui vint se jeter comme un sac dans l'un des deux canapés en cuir, à côté d'Hawkeye.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ami Stark ? J'ai très bon ... Thor coupa sa phrase en voyant la sorcière lui jetait un regard noir, sachant bien ce qu'il allait lui proposer. Un café, oui, j'ai un très bon café ! Se reprit-il en se souvenant de la boisson terrienne qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Le regard de la sorcière se radoucit, enfin, elle fit un sourire de naïve à Stark.

- Thor a raison ! Vous devriez en prendre, il est délicieux ! Dit elle en forçant Stark à en boire du regard.

Le milliardaire play-boy philanthrope fit signe de la tête qu'il acceptait volontiers la tasse, tout en gardant son air suicidaire. Une alerte provenant du laboratoire se fit entendre, sans se préoccuper des autres, Pandore laissa alors en plan le magazine qu'elle était en train de lire pour courir vers le laboratoire à toute jambe, ses hauts talons claquants sur le sol à chaque foulée.

La sorcière avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle avait enfin retrouvé cette trace. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'ait une localisation précise. Elle ne remarquait même pas les autres membres de l'équipe qui s'étaient approchés et la regardé travailler depuis la porte. Même Stark avait fait le déplacement, il savait bien ce que cette alarme signifiée : il allait mettre la main sur le fils de ... Qui lui avait enlevé Pepper.

Pandore regardait son écran holographique incrédule. C'était impossible, le point précis indiqué que le propriétaire de la baguette se trouvait dans la tour en ce moment même.

- Par Salazar tout puissant, murmura la jeune femme en se saisissant d'un des GPS qu'elle avait placé à proximité au cas où et en y entrant les données.

De leur côté, les autres vengeurs ainsi que Loki se regardaient sans vraiment comprendre. Pourquoi diable cette sorcière se mettait dans un tel état ? C'était une bonne question et ce fut Stark qui y apporta une réponse bien qu'au fond d'eux, les autres savaient, mais n'osaient y croire.

- Elle l'a trouvé, chuchota Tony pour lui-même.

Loki s'avança dans le laboratoire pour venir voir sur l'écran la position exacte de l'autre magicien.

- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant ? Se demanda-t-il.

- Par ce que ce n'est sûrement pas un amateur ! Lui répondit Pandore.

- Où est-il ? Demanda Stark en s'approchant.

- A quelques étages en dessous de nous ... Déclarèrent les deux sorciers d'une même voix ?

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! S'exclama Steve.

Des hurlements retentirent, signalant qu'il se passait quelque chose en bas.

- On attendait ça ! Lui dit la jeune femme en sortant à toute allure pour prendre l'escalier, sachant pertinemment l'ascenseur bloqué.

-Monsieur , dois-je faire bloquer les issues ? Demanda la voix de JARVIS.

- Oui, immédiatement JARVIS !

* * *

La jeune sorcière descendait les escaliers en courant au risque de tomber et de se tordre un pied. Dans une de ses mains, elle serrait le GPS tandis que dans l'autre elle tenait sa baguette de toutes ses forces. Elle entendait les pas de ses coéquipiers plus loin dans l'escalier, elle ne fit pas attention et rata une marche. Elle trébucha et se rattrapait de justesse à la rampe. Un de ses talons venait de se briser, instinctivement et pour ne pas perdre de temps, elle enleva ses chaussures qu'elle jeta sans remords un peu plus loin. Une paire à 250 dollars quand même ...

Elle voyait les panneaux indiquant les étages défilaient sous ses yeux pendant qu'elle continuait de descendre les marches à toute vitesse, pieds nus et en trébuchant à presque chaque pas, mais finissant toujours par se rattraper. Sa destination : le rez de chausser. Il lui restait encore la moitié des étages à parcourir.

Quelques étages plus hauts, le reste de l'équipe Avengers dévalait aussi les marches de la tour à toute allure.

- Mon frère tu prends beaucoup trop de places ! S'exclama Loki.

- Viens-tu de m'appeler « mon frère » Loki ? S'étonna Thor en continuant de courir.

- Non, tu as sûrement dû rêver ! Se défendit le jotun.

- Vous n'avez pas rêver Thor, je vous l'assure ! Le contredit Natasha. Clint arrête de te mettre devant moi !

- J'y peux rien c'est Stark qui me pousse ! Rétorqua celui-ci.

- Allez dire ça à Banner ! Se défendit le milliardaire, reprenant soudain du poil de la bête.

- Estimez-vous heureux qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Hulk ! Ronchonne ce dernier.

- C'est bon ! Je vous signal que Pandore est déjà loin et que nous ne devons pas la laissé se battre seule ! Même si on ne sait pas vraiment grand chose d'elle , il semblerait qu'elle fasse partie de l'équipe maintenant ! Allez, on accélère ! Encouragea Captain.

- Vous voulez plutôt dire qu'on ne sait rien d'elle oui ! Cette fille cache des choses et je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi ! Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, elle est bizarre !

- Et c'est vous qui dites ça Loki ? S'étrangla presque Natasha.

- J'ai dit « on accélère » ! S'énerva Rogers.

Pandore venait d'arrivé au rez de chausser, elle était restée cachée dans la cage d'escalier, les baies vitrées de l'entrée renvoyant l'image de ce qu'il se passait près de l'office. La jeune sorcière tentait de se calmait, il lui fallait reprendre son souffle. Du bruit dans les escaliers, puis l'arrivée des autres membres de l'équipe lui enlevèrent un poids des épaules, elle ne saurait expliqué pourquoi. Elle leur fit signe de se taire.

- Maintenant, vous allez vous mettre à genoux devant moi ! Moi, le serviteur du maître ! Moi, son représentant ! Clame une voix menaçante.

- Stark eut un sourire moqueur.

- Ca ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

Un petit rire muet traversa la plus part des membres de l'équipe avant que Loki ne lance un regard menaçant et haineux à Stark.

- Très amusant en effet Stark, très subtile, tout à fait à votre image...

- Ca suffit ! Vous allez nous faire repérer ! Vociféra Pandore .

L'homme qui menaçait la foule commençait un long monologue caractéristique de tous méchants qui se respecte. Pandore savait que s'était maintenant où jamais si elle voulait impressionner au moins un peu le méchant anonyme. En réfléchissant une poignée de secondes elle monta un plan qui avait toutes ses chances de fonctionner à la perfection : entrée en scène rapide visant à impressionner, lançait un sort pour le forcer à réagir, il répond, il attaque, s'approchait le plus possible, le désarmer, se salir les mains. Ainsi , sans réfléchir, la jeune femme se jeta à corps perdu dans son plan, sans aucune garantie de réussite.

- Suffit de jouer, allez enlève ton capuchon et sort ta baguette !

- Oh ... je vois, une héroïne, mais qui crois-tu impressionné avec ta carrure de gamine ?

-_ Expulso_! Lança-elle

_-Protego , Endoloris_ !

La jeune femme évita le sort de justesse et fit une roulade discrète pour se rapproché de lui.

- _Endoloris_ ! Reprit l'ennemi.

- _Protego_ ! Continua-elle en se rapprochant toujours plus et plus discrètement, pendant qu'elle voyait les autres Avengers faire sortir les otages.

- Mais à quel jeu tu joues ! Bats-toi ! S'énerva-il.

La jeune femme ne releva pas mais continua son chemin pour finalement réussir à désarmer le sorcier par surprise et lui asséné un coup-de-poing dans le nez. L'homme en fut désorienté, pour ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, la sorcière fit claquer sa main contre son oreille et fit claqué un poing de chaque côté de sa mâchoire tour à tour. Elle continua en lui envoyant un coup de pied au thorax ainsi que plusieurs autres dans les côtes. Tout avait été très vite trop vite même. L'homme gisait à présent à terre.

- Sache que parfois, c'est des choses les plus petites dont il faut le plus se méfier ! Lui cracha-t-elle avant de lui briser le nez d'un dernier coup de pied.

L'homme ricana, était-il SM ou bien ? Même avec tout l'illogisme dont la jeune femme pouvait faire preuve, elle ne comprenait pas.

- Tu n'as pas changé Pan' ! Toujours aussi surprenante ! Toi , te battre sans magie , c'est la première fois que je vois ça !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-elle méfiante.

- Ne sois pas méfiante comme ça ! On était très proche autrefois ! Très,très proche...

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Répondit-elle froidement.

- Je vais te le rappelé ne t'inquiète pas ... Écoutes ,crois en moi, je serais toujours là. Ai confiance en moi et pleure dans mes bras. Reposes toi sur moi , je garderais ton âme. Quand le ciel se déchaîne, quand se meurt le soleil. Commence à lui chantonner doucement l'homme.

La sorcière était troublée, sur terre, une seule personne connaissait cette chanson. Il l'avaient inventé ensemble...

- Toi... souffla la sorcière.


End file.
